


Dirty Dancing

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Dominant Stiles Stilinski, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, Magic Fingers, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mirror Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Stiles Stilinski Gives Oral Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, stiles on his knees, stiles stilinski x reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd





	Dirty Dancing

You were so excited for tonight, it was just what you all needed, finally a night out as a pack. So the town of Beacon hills was unseasonably quiet for a change, and when you and Lydia had suggested a night out Scott and few select others had been a little sceptical. Although that hadn't lasted long, not when they were charmed by Lydia, which of course was like a normal day for her.

You were practically bouncing off of the walls, as you rushed to get ready because Lydia and Allison were already on their way to come and get you. Lydia had finally approved of your outfit late last night, she had rolled her eyes at your previous choice, unwilling to let you go to casual.

You smiled at your reflection in the mirror, tugging at the edges of your blood red dress, it was tight until the waist then it had a flowy skirt, you kept your makeup light focusing on your red lips to match the dress, your hair just had a natural wave to it. Normally you were not a dress person and you couldn't wait to see the shock from the rest of the pack when they saw you tonight.

You quickly downed a couple of the shots on your desk, savouring the burning courage as it ran down your throat. You jumped hearing the horn honk outside and quickly pulled on your knee-high black boots. Finishing off your final shot you grabbed your clutch, making sure your house keys and phone were inside.

You practically ran down the stairs, "I'm off mum" you called into the living room.

"Okay sweetheart, be safe" she called back, banging around cooking dinner in the kitchen, you chuckled as you headed out of the door, would that woman ever learn to sit down, no probably not.

You walked quickly to the car and jumped in the back seat, "Hey ladies" you grinned. "And hey Issac, not going with Scott and Stiles?" You asked as you pulled on your seatbelt.

"No, didn't fancy that," he said simply, but you could hear the slight edge to his voice.

"Oh come on, he isn't that bad" you laughed, a mirk edging its way onto your lips as Lydia started to drive to the club. 

Issac scoffed disagreeing completely, but that only made all three of you burst into laughter. Allison turned up the radio and the three of you sang along, while Issac rolled his eyes and looked out of the window, but you didn't miss the small smile on his face.

Finally, at your destination, Lydia pulled up to a stop, which you quickly realised was right beside Stiles' jeep. 

Stiles and Scott swiftly rounded to the front of the jeep as if from nowhere, Scott had probably sensed the rest of his packs arrival. And suddenly you found your mouth completely dry, you climbed out of the car on shaky legs. 

You quickly smoothed out your dress, closing your door you noticed that the duo were fast approaching, you smiled at them but the lump in your throat was preventing you from speaking.

You were sure Lydia had a sense of when you were terrified because she was soon linking your fingers with hers, "Stay with me sweetie, you'll be fine just breathe. We're not going anywhere" she smiled as Allison came the other side of you linking arms with you.

You smiled at your two best friends with appreciation, "Thank you" you whispered as the three of you began walking to the door, not missing the look that passed between Scott and Stiles, Allison winked at Scott as you passed them. 

"Hurry up boys, we've got somewhere to be" Lydia called over her shoulder. You kept your eyes forward, not daring to look back. 

"God I need another drink" you groaned, feeling your buzz begin to wear off.

"Me too" your two best friends agreed almost at the same time, making you all chuckle as you finally stepped through the front door. You all headed to the bar, releasing each other but standing side by side waiting for the bartender.

You could hear the boys talking about something even with the noise of the club behind you, but you shrugged it off thinking nothing of it. You giggled rolling your eyes a little as Scott pressed himself up against Allison, talking in her ear and making her smile as he braced himself against the bar.

However, when Issac mirrored his actions on Lydia even speaking in her ear you almost snorted, but to your surprise, she didn't move to push him away or look annoyed she simply smiled. Even when he rested his chin on her head, although she did roll her eyes a little, but her eyes changed as she looked at you a little wider than usual.

You didn't get a chance to ask her what was wrong, because you suddenly felt a body pressing against yours in the same way. You were sure you had stopped breathing, and that you had forgotten how to swallow. You noticed his hands were gripping the bar tight, his long fingers were practically white. 

Your stomach began to flutter and he only made it worse when he dipped down to whisper in your ear, "Sorry about this, you know. Just so we can order to" he chuckled a little awkwardly, but you felt anything but awkward as his stubble lightly grazed your cheek, and he smelled incredible which really wasn't helping your current situation.

You had to hold back a shudder when his lips brushed your ear, "And, you look beautiful, you know in case that wasn't obvious" he mumbled sweetly against your neck, you felt the goosebumps rise on your skin. "Uh thanks, you smell good," you said a little subconsciously, then you groaned realising you had said that out loud.

Stiles chuckled at that, "Thanks, you too" he replied a little nervously, causing you to giggle a little. Which caused you to internally headbutt the bar. 

The bartender set down two shots in front of you and Stiles, you looked over at Lydia and she held hers up to you with a smile, you could tell she had noticed who was behind you when she downed it before winking at you. 

"Bitch" you mouthed at her with a smirk, she just blew you a kiss. You grabbed your shot glass gratefully and downed it, savouring the delicious burn once again gracing your throat. You placed the glass back on the bar and turned in the cage that was Stiles' arms.

Leaning up on your tip toes you pressed your lips to his ear, and steadied yourself on his shoulders, "Just need to pop to the toilet, I'll be back in a second, could you just do me a favour and get Lyds to order my usual" you said a just loud enough for him to hear, hoping the shake in your voice didn't carry through.

Pulling away from him you got off your tiptoes, you didn't miss the way he licked his lips, a simple nod your only answer as you left quickly, ducking under his arms. 

You walked quickly to the bathroom, it went much quieter as the door closed behind you, you let out a breath that you didn't even know that you had been holding in. Leaning against the sink in front of you, you looked into the mirror, your pink cheeks still slightly visible, more so under this light.

"Damn it Y/N, pull yourself together" you groaned at your reflection, suddenly the door swung open, revealing one of the only people in the world who would know you hadn't gone crazy.

"Are you okay Y/N?" Allison asked thoughtfully, resting a hand on your shoulder, you turned to face her.

"What the hell is wrong with me Alli, I can't do this" you sighed, as your head dropped to her shoulder. 

She chuckled at you a little as she grabbed you by the shoulders gently, carefully pulling you off of her and looked you in the eyes, "First off you're a badass, there is nothing wrong with you. Second, If you do need anything you've got me and Lydia, so stop worrying. You never know what might happen. Now get your ass together, and let's get drunk and dance" Allison smirked at your raising her eyebrows in a silent question.

"Okay fine! I know you're right, but I'm gonna need to get seriously drunk!" you declared laughing as she pushed you towards the door.

"Then let's go! Lydia's already bought us all three drinks each" she laughed with you, following you out with her hands on your shoulders. 

When you both approached the table everyone was whooping, you rolled your eyes with a smile, "They've started without us" Allison chuckled heading over to Scott of course. And you took the last seat which conveniently put you next to Stiles.

You winked at Allison as you sat across from her, she was currently in Scott's lap with her arms around his neck and a drink in her hand. You took her lead there, grabbing one of the drinks in front of you and quickly drank half of it. Trying to clear your dry throat and get your sea legs back.

You all drank and chatted for a while and suddenly there was not a hint of awkwardness in the air, you were all laughing and joking a little more than usual.

You noticed Stiles twitching beside you as he and Issac stared each other down, which had been happening a lot lately. "Always with the scarf! You're inside, and in a club dude seriously. Is that even necessary!" he exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands in the air dramatically, causing even a few people walking past to glance at him. 

You couldn't stop the snort of laughter that left you unexpectedly, but everyone quickly joined in. You noticed that the dancefloor had cleared out a little since you arrived, and got the sudden urge to dance "Wanna dance guys!" you asked leaning over the table but talking to everyone.

The girls quickly climbed over Scott and followed you, and Scott was hot on your heals. But you quickly noticed Issac and Stiles hadn't moved, you turned your head back towards the booth, "Coming boys?" you called loudly, Issac smirked quickly climbing out and jogging after you. 

You noticed Stiles was mumbling something but obviously couldn't hear him, but he was still smiling at you. Issac's grin widened as he spotted a girl giving him the eye from the dancefloor.

Once you were on the dancefloor you grabbed Stiles' hand, noticing that he was still walking behind you and he grinned. When you turned your back to him you linked your fingers together over your shoulder. Lydia came up in front of you grinning, dancing close to you, as you rocked your hips together, Stiles tightened his grip on your hand. 

After a few minutes, a hot guy spotted Lydia from across the room and practically fell over his friends to get to her. He was quickly behind her and his hands were on her hips, she shook her head with a smile at you, you nodded at her and she raised her eyebrows with a happy smirk.

That was your system for letting her know if she needed to get the guy off of her or not, but you almost forgot where you were when Stiles placed his hand on your hip gripping tightly and somehow pulling your body impossibly close to his body. 

You closed your eyes at his touch feeling a little weightless in his arms, you opened your eyes and swallowed hard as your body began to respond to him, and he had barely touched you, you noticed that Lydia had at some point moved, "You feel so good" Stiles whispered hotly against your ear.

You tossed your head back against his shoulder and turned your head, "God so do you" you replied close to his ear. Stiles began to move his hips with you, the words to the next song made you smile and you turned in his arms. 

Linking your arms around his neck you pulled his head down to your mouth, as you felt Lydia behind you and you giggled against him, "You might wanna watch this" you purred, giving him a kiss on the cheek as the pair of you backed up from him slowly.

As the beat really kicked in your hips were in sync with Lydia's, your lips were unconsciously mouthing the words. 

I know I've been telling you not now  
But baby, come and give it to me  
Cause I can tell by the way that you move  
That you're the one who could give it to me, yeah

You smiled watching Stiles bite his lip, as Lydia slipped her soft hands onto your hips, her touch gentle where he had been rough, his eyes were yet to leave yours.

So come on let's move through the crowd  
So we can find ourselves some privacy  
And when I get you all to myself  
I promise it's gonna be hard to breathe

Your arms slipped around the back of Lydia's neck, leaving your back to her chest as she pulled you closer to her. You licked your lips blatantly looking Stiles over, you giggled as his jaw practically dropped open.

Shake, wind and roll, let's lose control  
Shake, wind and roll, let's lose control  
Put your hands on my body  
I love the way you make my body say, I, I, I  
Shake, wind and roll, let's lose control

You dropped your head back against Lydia's shoulder, making it look a little more sensual between the two of you than it was as she turned her lips to your ear. " I think he's about to explode" Lydia giggled tickling your ear slightly but keeping her eyes on yours.

"Oh I know" you smiled at her, as she ran one of her hands up your arms, to your hand then linked your fingers. 

Looking like you've seen a beautiful ghost  
She must have been a sight to see  
As you got your mouth wide open  
And you're sweating like a hundred degrees

You gave her a simple wink, and she gave you a small nod. Twirling you out from her body you were now facing her, your spare hand going to her hip as you continued to rock together. Lydia looked over your shoulder, "He's having a bit of trouble if you know what I mean" Lydia chuckled.

"Poor guy, maybe I should help him out" you replied in the same tone of voice with a smirk edging onto your lips, she smirked at you her silent reply obvious.

But it's not a ghost  
Your body can't handle you watching me  
And one more move  
I'mma make you drop to your knees  
When I

Lydia dipped your body both of you with a tight grip on the others hip until your head practically touched the floor, right before you slowly slinked up back up her body. Your leg hooking over her hip, you smiled at each other as you lowered it again. The song coming to an end, "Love you" she whispered, as this time when she spun your body out she let go. 

Your body practically collided with Stiles, of course, she never missed when she was aiming, much like Allison. "Hi" you panted breathlessly when he just about caught you without falling over, and you slipped your arms around his neck, your lips a breath away.

"Hi, I er, I just need to go to the toilet, you were great though, like really great" he stuttered a little, you loosened your grip around his neck as he practically ran towards the bathroom.

You sighed a little, you had wanted him for so long, and you were really hoping that tonight would be the night. Lydia came up to you with a confused look on her face, "What the hell was that?" she called over the music.

"No Idea" you called back over the music, gratefully taking the drink she offered you with a big gulp. Quickly deciding to finish it, someone tapped you on the shoulder behind you.

You turned around confused as you had no idea who the guy was, "Can I help you?" you asked with a slight edge to your voice, even if you hadn't meant to you couldn't stop it.

"Sorry, I was wondering could you do me a favour. My girlfriend has been dancing with this guy all night. She won't even look at me, I just wanna make her jealous" he shouted back, indicating with his head where the guy and his girlfriend were.

You sighed more to yourself, sure that he couldn't hear it. "Sure, why the hell not. Not like anyone else wants to dance with me" you replied, leaning on his shoulder and talking into his ear.

"Thank you so much" he grinned as a slightly sadder song came on, you smiled back despite yourself.

"This one's for all the lovers out there" the DJ called out to the room, you couldn't help but laugh, but you weren't alone the guy followed suit quickly.

You smiled a little sadly again as one of your favourite songs started to play.

Give me love like her  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt  
Told you I'd let them go  
And that I'll fight my corner  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya  
After my blood turns into alcohol  
No, I just wanna hold ya

You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around your waist gently pulling you to him. "So why are you bothering with all of this, why not just go home, or I dunno dump her," you ask curiously.

"Honestly, I don't know, is me saying because I love her a little too cliche?" he asked with a small laugh.

Give a little time to me or burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love

You smiled at that, "Yeah it is, but at the same time it's sweet" you replied simply, with a shrug of your shoulders. As he turned your bodies slowly you spotted Stiles, you smiled at him not missing the look on his face. You could feel the lump back in your throat, and the words playing weren't helping the situation.

Give me love like never before  
'Cause lately I've been craving more  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same  
Maybe I should let you go  
You know I'll fight my corner  
And that tonight I'll call ya  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol  
No, I just wanna hold ya

You were a little confused at how he was behaving, one minute like a jealous boyfriend, the next he was walking away from you awkwardly stuttering like he barely knew you. You sighed pulling back from the guy, "Look, I'm sorry, but I really need to go sort my own stuff out now" you said in his ear, stepping away from him.

"Good luck, and thank you" he smiled a little bigger spotting his girlfriend heading his way, you smiled back giving him a salute and heading over to where Stiles was standing, on almost the other side of the dance floor.

Give a little time to me or burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
Give a little time to me, or burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love

"Hey, I'm sorry I panicked," Stiles said nervously leaning over you, and speaking into your ear.

"It's okay. Wait no, you know what, It's not okay Stiles! I can't do this anymore! One minute you want ..." but you didn't get a chance to finish that sentence, because Stiles had grabbed your cheeks in both of his hands and pushed his lips against yours.

It took you a minute to realise what had happened, but when you did you released the breath you hadn't realised you'd been holding. Your wrists locking behind his head, and your tongue was quickly slipping past his lips. He welcomed it eagerly, you felt his moan rather than actually heard him make the noise, you let him take over as his hands cupped your ass, those long fingers of his digging into your skin through your dress. 

You pulled back a little to breathe and Stiles started backing you up, you were both bumping into things as he did, "Where are we going?" you laughed against his lips. 

He giggled back and just he just pushed his lips back onto yours, but he groaned as he pushed a little hard on your hips, rolling his own into you "Don't care, anywhere" he moaned, but you inhaled sharply as you hit something hard. 

"Shit" you groaned in pain, and he let go of you with a little worry looking you over, it was a little quieter over here. "Nothing, the walls just a little harder when you get rammed against it" you laughed, finally pulling back to look at him, his eyes were darker than usual and his already plump lips were swollen from your kisses.

"Sorry" Stiles laughed a little shyly.

"Don't be" you grinned kissing him again, as you pulled back you noticed most of the pack heading this way over his shoulder, grabbing his jacket you pulled him into a hard demanding kiss, which he practically whimpered into. You turned and pushed him against the wall. "Come and find me in two minutes," you said against his lips.

You didn't give him chance to answer as you walked away, making sure to swing your hips more than usual as you disappeared into one of the nearest rooms. Quickly noticing it must have been one of the private bathrooms, but you didn't have time to register that, as the door opened behind you practically bouncing off of the wall at the force. 

Stiles closed the door and locked it behind him, and stalked towards you. You froze unable to help the dry feeling in your mouth, he looked so sexy as he stalked you like his prey. 

He was backing you up into the counter behind you before you'd even had time to think about it, and you'd moved without even realising. "I can't take any more teasing from you tonight" Stiles groaned, wrapping his hands around your waist and he quickly pulled you to him.

You moaned loudly at his sudden change in demeanour, "At last" you breathed against his lips, Stiles practically growled scraping his teeth across your bottom lip, when he released you he picked you up and sat you on the counter behind you.

Suddenly he dropped to his knees in front of you, and he pulled your legs over his shoulders pushing your skirt up around your waist you whimpered looking down at him.

He gently pulled you to the edge of the counter, you were panting in expectation leaning back on your hands, as slowly pulled down your panties with his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Your head dropped back as his long fingers ran teasingly slow up your thighs, "Jesus Stiles, please!" you whimpered desperately, he chuckled a little through his moan as he nipped along your thigh.

You tilted your hips slightly and felt his nose bump your clit, you moaned loudly as his tongue ran through your slit from bottom to top, sucking your clit briefly. 

One of your hands sank into his hair, as you pushed his head further into you, silently begging for more, Stiles groaned but happily pushed his tongue inside you, and started fucking you with his tongue. 

Two of his long fingers flicked across your clit repeatedly, causing you to cry out loudly, as your body jolted towards his mouth your walls starting to flutter around his tongue. He was moaning uncontrollably into you, the vibrations only bringing you closer to the edge, it hadn't even crossed your mind that Stiles might have an oral fixation, but fuck was you happy he did have.

He switched making you stretch around him as he pushed the two fingers inside you instead, his lips wrapping around your clit and suckling it between his lips. You could feel his tongue begin to flick against it, he was practically slurping on you, your hands tightened in his hair as you felt yourself about to fall off of the edge.

"Stiles! I'm gonna come" you whimpered loudly, starting to roll your hips into his face, Stiles all but growled in reply, crooking his fingers up and pushing into the spot that made your legs shake. He quickly pulled you impossibly closer to him, as his other hand clamped around your thigh, anchoring you to his mouth and fingers.

When you finally did come your thighs locked around his head, and you were practically riding his face, fingers tight in his hair, but you couldn't scream, in fact, you thought you may have stopped breathing. 

But Stiles just pushed you through eagerly, giving you long languid strokes of his tongue, taking everything you gave him with his tongue. When your orgasm finally ebbed away, you opened your eyes, surprised when your eyes locked with Stiles' perfect honey ones.

You quickly pulled his face to yours, reaching for the belt of his jeans. Stiles didn't stop you, he helped you down off of the counter and kept you steady on your feet.

"Fuck, are you sexy when you come" Stiles moaned against your lips, as you finally worked his trousers down off of his hips. But you were in no mood for teasing unlike him, you slipped down his body, keeping your eyes on his as you pushed his boxers and jeans down to his ankles.

You wrapped your hands around his hard cock, causing him to groan as his head dropped back against the wall. You circled his swollen tip, with just the very tip of your tongue, Stiles bucked up trying to push himself into your mouth.

However, you surprised him when you did just that, sinking down over him quickly enveloping him with your mouth. "Shit baby" he moaned, as his tip bumped the back of your throat. You had to stop yourself from gagging, but just about managed it, he tugged at your hair as you started to bob over him, moaning hungrily against him giving him everything you had.

"S-shi-t, I can't. You gotta stop Y/N, I-I'm gonna come" he practically whimpered, as you felt his blunt nails slightly dig into your scalp, you wanted him everywhere so you decided to listen, releasing him with a wet pop from your mouth.

Pulling your lip between teeth, you looked up at him with an innocent look. He pulled you up and kissed you hard, "I'm an idiot, I know god I'm sorry" he moaned breathlessly against your lips.

You giggled against his lips, "No arguments here, but I forgive you" you panted jumping into his waiting arms, wrapping your legs around his waist as he turned pushing you up against the wall.

"Ready?" he asked, one of his arms hooking under the back of your knee.

"God yes" you moaned pulling him in for another kiss, you angled your hips towards him, and he slowly pushed inside you, your foreheads were pressed together as he filled you up. 

"Shit, you're so tight" he practically shuddered against his lips.

He groaned as he pushed the last inch inside, waiting for you to get used to his size, "Move baby, I'm good" you moaned, rolling your hips into him. He grunted, pulling almost all of the way out of you and quickly pushed back in again.

Both of you were moaning uncontrollably as he started bouncing you on his dick, you eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as you felt yourself pushing towards another orgasm, this angle was incredible no one had ever fucked you like this before.

The angle was rubbing your clit right against his pelvis, which was currently snapping up into you at a brutal pace. "Oh god, I'm coming" you screamed your nails digging into his shoulders hard. 

"Fuck that's its princess, scream my name. Want everyone knowing who's dick your bouncing on" Stiles grunted, his words were doing nothing to calm you down either as your orgasm rocketed through you. You did just that and screamed his name, quickly feeling your walls clamping down all around him, you were surprised he hadn't come but he had just about managed to stop himself.

There wasn't much time to recover from it though, he carefully put you down on your feet, "Lean on here" he whispered against your ear, you were dazed as your orgasm was still making you flutter a little. He pressed a kiss to your neck softly as he disappeared from your view again.

When you were finally able to open your eyes, you noticed your hands were now resting against the cold countertop, creating a vast contrast to your skin, your eyes flicked up and you caught sight of him behind you in the mirror. 

You whimpered as he slowly pushed back inside you again, there was a perfect stretch about it and you weren't sure ever wanted it to end. One of his hands wrapped in your hair, and you moaned loudly as he tugged hard enough to make your back arch, the other gathered your dress together pulling it away from your ass. 

Stiles slowly pulled out of you and slowly pushed back in again, keeping his pace slow and torturous.

"Stiles please, I need you. Harder, faster" you whimpered sounding almost like you were begging, he groaned at your words but he didn't argue.

As his hips snapped towards you, you cried out loudly. Suddenly a knock came at the door, "You two okay?" Lydia called curiously.

"Don't be rude, why don't you answer her. " Stiles grunted thickly, sex basically dripping from every word that left his lips. Your eyes locked with his in the mirror, and you whimpered with your lip between your teeth, Stiles let go of your dress spreading your legs further apart, and he held onto your hip as his pace became brutal, your brain practically turned to mush. 

You couldn't form a word let alone a sentence, as the sounds of slapping skin and the moans and grunts filled the room. Stiles pushed back into you particularly hard, and you screamed his name as he pulled you up to his chest.

"See that" Stiles groaned, you followed his long fingers as they slipped down your body, you whimpered as he spread the lips of your pussy, both of you watched as he fucked you hard and fast. His thick length making you feel every inch, you felt yourself nearing the edge again.

"Not yet, come with me" Stiles moaned, as he sped up, even more, hitting all of the right places inside you like he had a map.

"Oh god, I can't" you cried out, your hands trying to find something to cling onto.

"You can and you will" he grunted, you had no idea where this authorotive side of him had come from but you fucking loved it, so you decided to help him out.

"Please Stiles, I need you, come for me. Look at me" you panted with the effort of holding back your own orgasm, Stiles locked eyes with you through the mirror.

"Fuck Y/N, come for me" Stiles growled, it was almost as if the second he said those words your body let you feel everything, and you practically exploded around him. Your head dropped back onto his shoulder, and he was right behind you moaning your name into your ear.

His arms were tight around your waist, and he was nuzzling into your neck his lips softly caressing your skin. "Think I lost you for a minute there" Stiles moaned into your neck, carefully pulling himself from inside you.

You turned in his arms and kissed him hard, hands slowly drifting over his back. You huffed a little as you pulled back, "Next time we get to be naked" you moaned a little annoyed, at the lack of his skin you could touch.

Stiles cupped your cheeks and looked into your eyes, "Sounds like a plan, but are you sure I didn't hurt you?" he asked nervously, his eyes back to the gorgeous honey colour as he searched your face.

He took shocked you with those words, "What no, not at all. That was incredible! Possibly the best night of my life" you giggled nervously. Thumb dragging over his bottom lip, you couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

Stiles blushed at your words, which only made you smile at his cute side returning. "Good, mine too" he confirmed.

"Oh shit! Lydia!" you practically shouted, wiggling out of between Stiles and the counter, searching for your panties.

Stiles chuckled as you bent over admiring your bare ass, licking his lips shamelessly when you turned around to look at him, "You! Where are they?" you demanded, getting up in his face, not missing that he had pulled up his jeans in that time.

"They're mine now princess" he smiled, repeating the nickname he had called you during all of the passion of before, his voice deepening a little just like it had been during.

You swallowed hard biting your lip, "Come on baby, they're already gonna smell you all over me and well in me. Don't make me go out there without them to" you pouted, slipping your hands into the back pockets of his jeans and pulling him towards you, fluttering your eyelashes at him.

Stiles pouted back, and hell if he didn't look like the cutest puppy ever, "Okay, fine. Then come home with me tonight" he asked wrapping his arms around you carefully.

"Well Duh, I was doing that anyway" you giggled, sighing in relief as he pulled your panties out of his pocket and dangled them in front of your face with a smirk.

"Thank you sexy" you grinned taking them from him and slipped them back on. Stiles groaned as you bent over a little further than you needed to, you turned your head to look at him and gave him a wink.

"You're something else" he laughed pulling you to him as soon as you stood up, when he kissed you your feet left the floor, you sighed happily into the kiss.

"Guess we better get back out there" he smirked putting you back on the ground. You grabbed his hand in yours, those long skilled fingers of his wrapped around yours, you tried hard to push the memories from your mind. But Stiles caught you before you had a chance, "Later" he chuckled smacking your ass with his free hand.

You giggled pulling him out of the door, grateful for the lack of people surrounding it, but as you approached your booth all you heard were wolf whistles and whooping. Ironic you thought to yourself.

"Shut up you lot" you laughed, as Stiles sat down first patting his knee, you rolled your eyes with a smile, but sat down anyway.

"Damn Stiles, I'm impressed" Scott laughed.

Before Stiles could answer you spoke up, "Enough from you McCall, Alpha or not I will kick your ass" you said trying not to laugh but you couldn't stop yourself.

"Talk later," you said smiled to Lydia and Allison, who were currently giving you the side eye from across the table.

"Oh really" Stiles chuckled in your ear, you turned in his lap to look at him, wrapping your arms around his neck you smiled, kissing him softly as you tongues tangled together.

You released him to breathe, "Well you know how it is, girl talk and all" you smiled, ignoring the others at the table briefly as his hand ran up your thigh.

"I guess that I better give you more to talk about then, hadn't I" Stiles beamed back pressing his soft lips to yours again, oh yeah you could easily get used to this.


End file.
